Fate's Journey
by LivelyRose
Summary: Summary: He had to be going crazy. He was not joining a girl, who might not be completely sane, on a wild adventure. "So you coming" "when are we leaving" He just might not be sane either. ItachixOC ItachiOC ItaxOC ItaOC AU
1. Chapter 1

"He's dead. We're sorry"

(Are you really)

"The doctors tried everything they could;

It just wasn't enough"

(I'm sure they did)

Summary: He had to be going crazy. He was not joining a girl, who might not be completely sane, on a wild adventure. "So you coming" "when are we leaving" He just might not be sane either.

AN: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction (actually my second but the first one was a major FAIL)**  
**Any way i got the idea for this when by best friend who LOVES watching Bollywood or Indian or whatever they're called movies.**  
**Like I was saying she made me watch the movie and I found that I liked it and got the idea of what if that guy was Itachi and then the rest just followed.**  
**Any ways for those who are interested the movie is Called Jab We Met**  
**Disclaimer: If I owned either 'Jab We Met' Or 'Naruto' would I really even be on here. T.T

He looked around and saw that everyone had on sad and mournful expressions. He briefly wondered if his face held the same expression. He looks over at the coffin holding the body of his father. His death was so sudden no one realized what was happening until it was too late. He saw his younger brother clenching and unclenching his fists. He was especially distraught over their father's death. He was always ignored until a couple years earlier, when his father found that his once obedient older son was starting to rebel against his ideals. Sasuke, his younger brother was in a way his father's back up plan. They were really close when they were younger, but as their father's attention began to focus on him, Sasuke began to slowly hate his once adored older brother. He thought over that for a bit, and every time he finds himself wishing he reached out to his beloved younger brother. But he couldn't do it; he was trained to abandon human feelings to help him take care of his family's company without being too emotionally attached. So he let his younger brother grow through his hate and cut ties with him. He looks over at his mother. He observes how his once bright and glowing mother is reduced to a shell of her former self. She was the glue that kept their dysfunctional family together and to see her in such a state almost broke through his wall that guarded his emotions. He sighs, and looks at the sky and wonders how much longer the funeral will last.

After all he was a busy guy, and had places to be. He still had to pack for the last minute trip, that his father had planned to go on before his death. He had to be at the airport at seven tomorrow and it was about four right now giving him just enough time to pack, shower, and sleep.

He briefly wondered if he should just ask Sasuke to handle the company while he was gone, but then shook his head, Sasuke doesn't even look at him any more. He'll just have to leave him a note or message. Again he let his eyes drift over to what was left of his family, and for the hundredth time that day sighed. He could hear his relatives coming to express their condolences. He doesn't know whether to believe them or not, considering all the torment he had to go through because of them.

He felt his and best friend, Shisui, place a hand on his shoulder as if to remind him where he was. He turns to see Shisui with an ill befitting expression of sorrow on his usually cheerful face. He was supposed to be the one to accompany him to the station tomorrow.

"Hey, you OK?" "How do you define 'ok'?"

"Yea, that was a stupid question. Anyway have you finished packing yet. Your departure is pretty early."

"hn."

He had to go all the way to London to speak to his father's colleagues about how the company would now operate. The worst part was that his flight was to Liverpool, and from there, he would travel to London by train. His father was planning a conference there before going to London. He sighed yet again. 'This is going to be a long trip.'

~~Fate's Journey~~~~Fate's Journey~~~~Fate's Journey~~~~Fate's Journey~~~~Fate's Journey~~~~Fate's Journey~~~~Fate's Journey~~~~Fate's Journey~~~~Fate's Journey~~

Akari's POV:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE. MANN WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" I screamed as I jumped out of bed and tried to brush my teeth and pull on my clothes at the same time. After getting myself somewhat decent looking, I grabbed my suitcases and head toward the elevator/ door of my apartment. Today was my final day of the internship I applied for, and I could finally go back home. I thought of home smiling, a little. It was also the day I decided to meet up with Kabuto, my boyfriend of two years, and finally see him after three long months. I was trying to get myself recognized as an artist so that was why I was in Italy while the rest of my family was in America and my boyfriend was in England.

She was going to take a plane to England first, where she would meet up with Kabuto, and they would go to meet her parents personally. She smiled brighter while brushing her long maroon colored hair out of her large purple eyes. She briefly wondered if she should call Kabuto and tell him she was coming, but later thought that it would be better to just surprise him. Her flight was going to take her to Liverpool, where she would board a train to London.

'Well', she thought as she closed the door to her OLD apartment, and hailed a cab. 'Let the adventure begin'

AN: OK there it was. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: first of all I want to thank Midnighter67 for being the first person to review this story and to give me the push to continue it**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say it**

**Akari POV:**

I look around the airport hoping to find out which terminal I'm supposed to go to, when I see a help and directions desk. I run over and ask which way I'm supposed to go, only to find out I've been going the opposite of the way I'm supposed to.

The plane ride to Liverpool was fairly uneventful, composed of the usual too perky flight attendants and annoying kids that kick the back of your chair.

She was supposed to meet her best friend like sister here, since Liverpool is where she lives and studies. She hadn't seen her in almost a year and three months.

'where could she be? It's getting late.'

"Akari, Hey Akari!"

" Mariiiiii where have you been? I've been waiting forever" I whine seeing Mari run toward me.

After saying that line, I caught her eye and we burst out laughing, while hugging each other.

Walking next to her, I thought back to how we met.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two almost identical girls in front of their elementary school were waiting in separate groups among a bunch of other students for their rides, when one of them was reached out to and pulled a little too the side.

"Mari where in the wold were you? I've been searching for you everywhere. Now hurry up, I've got a meeting in a couple of hours I have to get ready for." The woman who had pulled her said as she tried to pull her towards a paked car.

"I'm sorry, my name's not Mari. My name is Akari." The girl explained.

The woman looked back at her face and went completely red, before apologizing profoundly. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were my daughter, since you look just like her from the back. I really am sorry."

"Its fine."

When the girl turned around to leave, when she came face to face with her 'twin'.

"Oh My Gosh! You look just like me!" They both exclaimed at the same time. They had almost the same long dark red hair that fell in slight curls. The only differences were that Mari was a few inches taller and her eyes were more navy blue than deep purple like Akari's. Suddenly they both smiled and had an instant best friend connection. Then they both fell down laughing. Mari's mom looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or not, so she just settled for looking a cross between amused and incredulous.

"Hi, I'm Akari." "My names Mari." "Well Mari I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

They became best friends that day, and kept in touch through out high school, even after Mari graduated before Akari, because she was older. In the end it was also Mari who cut her hair so it reached just below her shoulders, while Akari kept hers long, so it reached her lower back. They were so similar yet so different. Mari was more calm and collective, but also wild and crazy at times, while Akari was more carefree and fun loving, but was also could be serious and had an incredible ability to read into things. They completed each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Akari POV:**

I sighed; yep those were the days. I haven't seen Mari in months and really missed her. We have some major catching up to do. Mari was aiming to become a famous pianist, and believe me, she's got the talent for it. She started to learn how to play when she was only seven years old, and she just fell in love with it. I had tried to learn how to play the violin and was pretty good at it, but I liked Art better, so I gave it up after five years.

"So you find a guy for yourself yet Mari?" I ask hoping to fluster her, but to my surprise she just smiles and nods. "He's the best. His name is Kakashi and we got together about eight or seven months ago."

"WHAT! And you didn't tell me?" "I didn't tell you because I wanted you to meet him personally. I really think he's the 'one' Kari." She said softly, using my nickname so I couldn't get mad at her.

"You could've at least told me you found someone." I said pouting,but quickly stopped since she was giving me a dead look. "Okay so what's he like, and give all the details."

"Alright, alright let's just get home first, and then Ill tell you over some hot chocolate." She said using my sweet tooth to tempt me.

"With whipped cream and mini marshmallows?"

"Of course."

"Fine, but as soon as I get my hot chocolate, you are spilling everything."

**Somewhere else in Liverpool:**

**Itachi POV:**

Amazing. To think those idiots are my father's colleagues. How did they even get into the business world? All they seem to care about is materialistic things. Instead of giving me their condolences, they had questions on how much money they were getting. They also seem to have no idea on how to run their own companies and have their assistants do everything for them. I sigh, thats what happens to those who don't see the hardships of life an are just born into power.I just hope neither Sasuke or I turn out like that in the future.

Besides that, they are starting to ask when I'm planning on getting a wife. I'm twenty four not forty; its not like I'm dying or anything. Great now I have a headache. I called for my driver to pick me up and take me back to my hotel, so I can finally get some sleep. After all tomorrow, I have to go back and discuss how the company is going to be split between Sasuke and I.

Its raining when I get back to my hotel, and by the time I'm in my room I am soaked. I quickly changed and got ready for bed, before climbing into the large four poster bed.

'I hate the weather here.' was my last thought before falling instantly asleep as my head hit the pillow.

**AN: SoOo what'd everyone think? I have some pictures of Akari on my deviant page and have a link to it on my profile. And yea I had to add a bit of Kakashi OC in here. He deserves some love.**

**This whole chapter was done listening to David Garret; Its very inspiring :D**

**UPDATE: I might adjust the ages to fit the plot, please dont mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Itachi POV:**

After another stress inducing conference with my father's foolish colleagues, I decided I needed a break, and had done something I've never done before; I skipped a meeting. Besides I could always say I wanted some time to myself to think some things over. It would be understandable considering my father had just passed away.

I sighed. I was hoping not to dwell on that. My father as far back as I can remember hadn't always been how He was before he passed away. He used to be very carefree and when he married my mom, and when Sasuke and I were born, he was happier than ever. I know what happened though, his father and my grandfather passed away, leaving the company and responsibility to my father. He was expected to have perfect kids and to put it simply let nothing tarnish our company's reputation. Now, it's my responsibility, and I now understand what my father went through. It's funny how true the saying "you never know how lucky you are until its too late" is.

**Akari POV: **

We just reached "Kakashi" and Mari's townhouse. Apparently Kakashi has two kids in his house. They were the kids of his parent's friends, who had passed away when Kakashi turned twenty two and had placed him as their guardian. Mari told me that they were sweet and they were actually the ones who set up her and Kakashi. He sounds nice and I can't wait to meet him, but in the past Mari hasn't had such good taste in guys. I involuntarily cringe at memory of one of her more rude boyfriends. I just hope her taste has improved now that she's twenty four. When she pulls up to the driveway, I'm awestruck.

"Hey Mari, you sure this is your house, because I could've sworn you said you live in a townhouse not a freaking villa!"

"Oh I forgot to mention to you that Kakashi's sort of the head of a small company. Hehehe oops?"

"Yea oops." I grumbled under my breath.

She opened the front door and called out "We're home!"

"Mari!" Three voices called out simultaneously.

There was slight rushing before we heard a crash and someone say ow, before we both looked to see what happened.

There were three people in a pile at the base of the stairs.

At the bottom there was a silver haired man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties, who I guessed was Kakashi, wearing a mask and on top of him there was a young girl about sixteen or seventeen years old and a young man who looked as if he was about my age. What caught me by surprise was their hair. It was so colorful, and thats saying something considering my hair is dark red. The girl, who I learned later on was Sakura, had cotton candy pink colored hair, while her older brother, whose name turned out to be Sasori, had hair that was a couple shades lighter than mine.

"...and then do you know what he said? He said he got lost on the road of life!" Sakura said, as she told me about how Kakashi was late to pick her up from school once.

It's funny how well Mari fits in here. It's almost like she was meant to be here. I've only known Kakashi, Sasori, and Sakura for a couple of hours, but they easily welcomed me into their little family.

As for Kakashi, I learned he really does care a lot for Mari and I'm glad she chose him now. I also learnt about his family and friend's history and feel so bad for him.

It turns out; he lost his mother to cancer when he was about six, and two years later when he was eight, and his father committed suicide. He was then placed in the care of his god father, Minato Namikaze. After that he went to a boarding school where he skipped two grades because of his intelligence, and became best friends with Obito Uchiha and Rin, whose last name Mari didn't know. Mari told me they were the best of friends and they had gotten Kakashi to loosen up a bit after his parents' deaths. Then just when things were looking up for him, he and his friends were walking home when all of a sudden he got cut in his eye by a mugger and was about to get hit by the mugger's drunk friend who was driving a car, when Obito pushed him out of the and took the blow. As he was dying Obito told Kakashi to implant his eye into Kakashi's so he could see the world through Kakashi. Mari says that she doesn't know what happen to Rin after that.

'That would explain how one of his eyes is gray and the other is red with a scar through it.

Mari also explained how Sasori and Sakura were the kids of Kakashi's Parents' friends, so they put Kakashi down as their gaurdian, in case something ever happened to them. Mari also told me about how Sasori and Sakura's parents worked with an international record company, and they were planning to go into the music industry. Apparently thats how Mari met them. To earn some extra cash, Mari began working at a community center part time, giving piano and voice lessons. Sakura had signed up or one of her classes, and found she had a natural affinity for the piano and at the time Kakashi was 'dating' Ayame, a girl whose dad owned a ramen food stand chain. After helping Sakura with her piano and voice excersises, Sakura got rather attached to Mari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Approx. Eight and Half Months Ago:**

Mari was about to walk into her makeshift classroom at the community center, when she noticed a man looking at the instruments and music sheets. He turned around when he heard her come in. She noticed he had several strange things about him. First his hair was silver and completely defied gravity. Second he didn't look old with silver hair, in fact he looked like he was just maybe a couple years older than her. He also had a mask on, but for some reason it looked normal on him.

"Can I help you?" She asked, wondering who he was.

"Oh yes. Are you the instructor for the piano classes here?" He asks.

She just nods, while wondering what he needed her for.

"OK. I just wanted to talk to you about Sakura, Sakura Haruno. I believe she takes classes here." "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask who you are to her, before answering any of your questions."

"I'm her guardian, and lately she's been coming home later than usual, so I when I found out from her older brother that she was taking piano classes, I just wanted to make sure she was alright." He explains quickly, sensing her suspicion. She realized he was telling the truth so she introduced herself.

"OK then. My name is Mari Taylor, and I've been working one on one with Sakura, since she has a lot of potential. I'm sorry for keeping her so late though." Mari said extending her hand.

"Kakashi Hatake, Its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Taylor. Sakura has speaks quite fondly of you." He chuckled while shaking my hand. She blushed, and turned around so he wouldn't see.

"So Mr. Hatake, You said you had some questions." She said quickly changing the subject. "Oh right. I was just wondering ..."

They talked about Sakura's plans for college and how hard it would be for her to get recognized, and they also got to know each other better at the same time. By the time they finished talking, they were already on first name basis. Little did they know this was all set up by Sakura and Sasori (Mostly Sakura though). She didn't get along very well with Kakashi's current girlfriend and thought that Mari was much better suited for him. And she was right. A few more planned coincidental meetings on her part, and Kakashi and Mari had already started seeing each other. And a about four months later, Mari moved in with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Akari POV:**

I had only planned to stay about five days in Liverpool, but Mari got me to stay for ten. Today was my last day, and Mari and Kakashi had already told me of their plans to move back to America, since Kakashi's company decided to move there.

"OK, make sure you call when you reach London, got it," Mari shouted out while I was boarding the train that would take me to London.

"I got it now go, you have work and I'll be fine. Besides I can handle myself remember." I said trying to reassure her. She hugged me tightly, while both of us were holding back tears.

"Take care, Kari." She whispered, before stepping back and letting me board the train.

As I was walking to the back of the train to my assigned seat, some guy bumped into me, causing me to fall onto whoever my seat mate was. I opened my eyes to see surprised dark grey eyes staring back into my purple ones. The first thought that came to my head was 'Man, this guy is HOT.' My second thought was 'Oh shit, I'm on top of so called 'HOT' guy.'

**Itachi POV: **

I had just finished my work in Liverpool and was boarding the train to London, when I heard to girls saying an emotional goodbye to one another. Rolling my eyes at their actions, I walked past them onto the train, and found my seat. Just as I was getting comfortable, an unexpected weight falls onto me, knocking the wind out of me. I open my eyes to stare into large dark purple eyes staring into mine, surprised at the sudden impact. The only thought I could come up with was 'She has beautiful eyes.'

**AN: So how was that? ^.^ I think I'm improving. I just hope that last line of Itachi's wasn't too OOC**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Itachi POV:**

It's odd how calm I felt in such an awkward position. Since it seemed the girl on top of me was frozen in her shock, and therefore could not get off of me, I took things into my own hands. I gently pushed her up and stood up before reaching out my hand so she could get up. She took it and pulled herself up, before going into a fit of apologies. I noticed her voice had a slight English accent, but she didn't seem like she was from Britain. She reached my chin when standing and had a small frame with long dark red curly hair. She was pale but not in an unhealthy way. Her best feature was definitely her eyes. They were wide from the impact and were the color amethyst crystals.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you. Did you get hurt? It really wasn't my fault though. Where did that guy go? Doesn't he know how to say excuse me?" She yelled looking around for the said person who shoved her.

"Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it." I said so she would be quiet, even though for some unknown reason I found her ramblings amusing.

I turned to see her still standing there.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, while hoping she wouldn't ask me if I was single.

"My seat, it's right next to yours." She said almost annoyed at me for not moving.

"My apologies. I had not noticed." was all I said before letting her go past and sit next to me and the window.

**Akari POV:**

After taking the hand offered to me, I tried to get up as gracefully as possible, without throwing away the rest of my dignity. I apologized repeatedly before getting angry at whoever shoved me. I turned to ask the guy I had fallen on to move a little, so I could get to my seat, when I noticed dark grey eyes looking amused at me. I felt a bit annoyed at the fact he might be laughing at me. When he asked me if I needed something, I bit back a sarcastic reply, and told him I'm supposed to sit next to him. He blinked slowly as if he didn't understand, before apologizing and allowing me to sit.

"My name is Akari Misora, and you better remember it! I'm going to London." I said while reaching out to shake his hand.

"Itachi Uchiha. I'm going to London as well. And why exactly should I?" He said in an amused tone.

"Because I'm going to be a famous artist, whose art people will attempt to steal, like the Mona Lisa!" I said full of excitement and pride.

**Itachi POV:**

'This girl is insane,' I concluded silently.

"I didn't think artists aspired to have their artwork stolen." I commented lightly. Actually I wondered why I was even bothering to have this conversation.

"Huh, well I don't want my artwork to be stolen, but it's flattering to know that it's that famous to attract thieves." She said, while looking slightly confused at my comment.

"Hn" was all I said before opening my laptop to get some work done.

_SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH_

I looked up annoyed at the sound, and saw my 'seat mate' sketching something. She had some headphones on and was singing along softly with the music. She must have felt my gaze on her, because she soon looked up.

"Did you need something?" she asked repeating my earlier words.

"Hn"

"What's that supposed to mean? I mean you said that earlier too. Does it even have a meaning or do you just say it when you can't think of what to say?" She said curiously.

My eyebrow twitched slightly at her, before I let out a sigh. This girl was getting annoying and I was starting to lose my patience.

"Hn" was all I gave to answer her earlier questions, before going back to my work and ignoring her voice as she continued to ask why I said that.

**About an hour later:**

That was it. I could not handle her. Everything she did was annoying me. Her talking to the other passengers over my head, her childish song singing with the younger children was driving me up a wall. It was all making me lose my patience.

"Attention passengers, we have reached our first stop in Birmingham Station."

Here was my chance to escape before I lost my cool. I stood up to leave the train. I grabbed my messenger bag that held my laptop and other work related documents and my carryon backpack that had a change of clothes in them. I packed lightly because the rest of my stuff had been shipped ahead of time. I stepped of the train and onto the boarding platform, when I heard the girl come up behind me. 'Why me' was my only thought when I saw she was about to talk.

"Hey! Why'd you get off? I thought you were going to London. Forget that, hurry up; we need to get back on before the train lea..." She trails off as the train doors close and it begins to move.

She tries to run after it, and waves her hands around like an idiot, before giving up and turning to glare at me.

"Noooo! This is all your fault!" She turns to me yelling.

"How is this my fault, foolish woman?" I shout back losing my cool.

"You were the one who got off even though you said you were going to London."

"That doesn't explain why you had to follow me."

"I got worried. You looked kind of sick on the train" She admitted softly.

I was taken back at that. 'She was worried for me. Why does that make me feel strangely relieved?'

"I'm sorry for snapping at you and for making you worry. I just felt like getting off." I apologized.

"Well that settles it then." She said

'What the hell is she talking about?'

"You are now responsible for my wellbeing and for my safe arrival in London" She continued talking about how it was all my fault that she got left behind, so now I had to make up for it by taking her to London safely.

'Yeah right.' I internally snort. 'I'm outta here.'

**Akari POV: **

I just explained to him about how he was stuck with me, only to find out he had started to walk away from me in the middle of my speech. I silently fumed before running forward and walking next to him.

I heard him sigh and look at me from the corner of his eye before gesturing for me to follow him to the stations information desk.

The only thought that went through either of their minds was 'This is going to be a long trip.'

One thought it happily, pleased at the idea of an adventure.

The other thought is sullenly, annoyed at the whole idea.

**AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNN CHAPTER 4  
Hope you guys liked it. :D**

**Itachi: -/.\- **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

**Akari POV:**

We finally reached the information desk and I went up to the woman working there to ask her when the next train to London departs, only for her to put up her index finger telling me to wait while she finished a (probably an unwork related) phone call. I was fuming and was about to give her a piece of my mind when Itachi held me back and just shook his head before going up to her.

"Excuse me, could I have a moment of your time?" he said while looking at her from underneath his eyelashes. I felt my jaw drop to the floor when she hung up in a second and turned to give him her full attention (and a nice shot of her cleavage).

"How may I help you?" she basically purred.

I went to the other side of the desk where she couldn't see and made pretend gagging notions. I felt eyes watching me, so I looked up to meet Itachi's amused eyes. I felt my checks flush when I saw that the girl was glaring at me.

"My friend and I were wondering when the next train to London departs. We sort of missed the last one." Itachi said in the same tone he used to get her attention in the first place.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." she said looking pointedly at me. I resisted the urge to strangle her, and calmly walked up to her and said, "Yes it was all my fault. Now please tell us the damn schedule."

Yes, I know that was rude but she was asking for it.

"Well I'm sorry to say that the next train will depart in two days." She said not sounding sorry at all.

"If it helps, you could stay over my place." she continued as if I was invisible.

"I'm afraid we'll have to pass on that." Itachi said slowly and then beckoned me to follow him out of the station.

While walking out I turned around when we reached the exit to stick my tongue out at the girl.

"How old are you? You act like such a child." Itachi said in a completely different tone than he used with the information desk.

"For your information, I'm twenty three. And if you grow up to fast you get wrinkles, which explains those lines on your face." I said annoyed at his change in tone and personality.

"Your twenty-three?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"How old did you think I was? By the way how old are you?" I asked, annoyed at first but then really curious.

"I thought you would be twenty at most, but I was wrong, considering your above the drinking age. Me, I'm twenty-four."

"Hn" Was all I said before my eyes widened and jumped away from him like he had a disease.

"Oh my gosh, I did not just say that. You are a completely bad influence on me. From now on walk one foot ahead or behind me, and make sure we are at no time touching."

"I doubt I'm rubbing of on you as you so nicely put it. You just found nothing to say to my comment and ended up saying that." He said calmly as if talking to a child.

"HMPH." Then I muttered under my breath. "Smart ass."

"Did you say something?"

I flash him my brightest smile, and say "Nope, nothing at all."

"Hn. Well, first we need to find a taxi or bus to take us to another train station that our train stops at."

"Alright,..one problem." I look down quickly and mumble something under my breath.

"What was that. I'm afraid I didn't catch that." He asks.

I sigh before replying. "I said, I dont have any of my clothes, and only have a little money on me." I flush a little as he turns to look at me.

** Itachi POV****:**

I sigh again for probably the hundredth time that day, before giving her an solution to her predicament.

"Its fine, I can pay for both of us, since, I was the cause of this, as you so nicely put it."

"Hehe. I'll pay you back really." She says in a hurry.

"Really, money isn't an issue. Trust me." I say lightly, trying to reassure her. 'Why do I care though?' I shake my head a little to clear my thoughts.

"OK, then what do we do first?" She asks.

"First, we find a bus or taxi that can take us to next stop of the train that has your stuff. After that you'll get on and go to London. "

"Huh? What do you mean? Your not going to london?"

"Look please stop thinking about me. Just get on the train when we get there and forget about me. Ok?"

"Fine, but how will I pay you back the money?"

I sigh again and rub my temple to stop the oncoming headache. "Didn't I tell you not to worry about that. Look it's too late now so we'll get a taxi to take us to the next station." I finally say to keep her quiet. I saw her walk to the edge of a busy street and start yelling for a taxi, before a taxi stopped for her. She then looked at me, with an eyebrow raised slightly, as if challenging me.

"Well are you coming or not?

" "Hn."

She pouted for a while, before smiling and bouncing toward the open taxi door, and getting in. The taxi driver looks at us and asks where we're going. She quickly tells him, and he nods. The driver then checks every mirror five times, says a prayer, and messes with the radio for about five or six minutes. I sneak a glance at the (crazy) girl in the backseat, and see her eyebrow twitch as she got more and more irritated. Finally, she yelled out, forcing the man to jump and start the car in a hurry.

**Third Person POV:**

The taxi slowly eases away from the edge before turning onto a small countryside road, where the driver proceeds to drive at snails pace.

"Cant you go any faster mister?" Akari yelled.

"The road is so beautiful; its meant to be enjoyed in a nice easy drive." The taxi driver breathed out, "Its so fresh and relaxing."

Akari's eyebrow twitched yet again, before starting up another round of complains about how slow they were going. After five minutes of whining Itachi had enough.

"Stop the car." He commanded.

"What?" The driver barely had time to say, before Itachi had grabbed him from the collar and pulled him into the passenger seat. After the driver was moved, Itachi got out and slid into the driver's seat, and without another word pressed on the accelerator. Both Akari and the original taxi driver were thrown back from the sudden jolt. Akari quickly sat back up, instantly happy and cheering Itachi on. The driver on the other hand was murmuring prayers and hoping he doesn't die.

Akai then slapped him upside the head and said, "Can't you see he's in the zone? If you bother him now, you'll get us killed."

In less than ten minutes, instead of the half an hour it would have taken them, they arrived at the next station, just in time to catch their train. After running out of the taxi, they made a beeline for the platform with the taxi driver right behind them, asking for his money. By the time they reached their platform, they were struggling to catch their breath.

"Hey, let me borrow some money; I need water," Akari was finally able to get out.

"Hn." was all Itachi said, as he paid both the taxi driver and handed Akari some cash.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back on the train."

Akari went to the closest vending machine to get water and put in her money. She pressed the button for vitamin water, and waited for it to drop into her hand, only to find out that the machine ate her money. She let out a silent scream of frustration before finding a worker who could get her money out. After an agonizing five minutes, she finally found someone to open the machine to get her money and water. She ripped off the top and took a nice couple of gulps before realizing that the train's whistle was blowing and it was departing. Water forgotten, she made a beeline for the platforms, only to see the back of the train. This time she let out her scream vocally along with a few words that even a sailor would be ashamed of. She looked around the station, and only saw drunk men and hobos with some girl hanging of of them. The station seemed so much scarier now.

She speed walked to the station manager's office, to ask them to hold her belongings at the London stop for her to pick up. On the way there, she felt many eyes on her, and without knowing it, pulled her light cardigan closer to herself. She heard heavy footsteps behind her, and sped up. She then noticed the footsteps had also sped up. That caused her to just madly dash toward the manager's office. She burst through the door and slammed it shut behind her, before breathing heavily against the door. She then noticed the manager looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Hi, My name is Akari Misora. I kind of missed my train, and was wondering if you can ask the London stop to hold my luggage for me there." She said, when she was finally able to speak.

"Oh is that so. Well miss why did you get off the train in the first place. Don't you know a woman traveling by herself at a time like this is like an open treasure chest. You have to be more responsible with riding the train. I'm giving you a free lesson by telling you that. Ok? You understand?" He kept going on and on about how she was an irresponsible idiot, not noticing her eyebrow twitching madly in annoyance.

"Listen old man, I'm not exactly in the best of moods, right now so just call the station. And I don't want your free lesson, ALRIGHT?" She all but yelled at the man.

He quickly grabbed his phone and did what was expected of him, before telling her they would hold her stuff, and paling slightly when she looked at him, still slightly shaken after having her yell at him. She quickly said thank you, before leaving to find a place to go. As she exited the station, she felt even more eyes on her, and mentally cursed at the fact people probably thought she was one of the 'ladies of the night' . She was only wearing gray leggings that came up to her ankles, a slightly form fitting black T-shirt that reached a little above her knees, a gray scarf was around her neck, and she had only her sketchbook, some essentials, and her wallet in her black and white cross body tote. She sped up a little, trying to get to the bus stop and its schedule, across the street. She was about there when a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her from moving. She turned around and say that a man on a motorcycle had stopped and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, what's a girl like you doing here? You could always come to my place; I can make room for you. So how about it?" He was obviously tipsy.

"I'm sorry. I'm not 'that' type of girl. Now, please let go of my hand." She said back in what she hoped was a confident tone. She tried to pull away but he just tightened his hold on her wrist, most likely leaving a bruise.

"Uh-uh. I don't think so. I came all the way over here for some fun, and Im gonna get my fun, whether you like it or not."

She was beginning to freak out. "Let go of my Hand NOW." She tried kicking and struggling, while he began pulling her toward himself. ' Oh hell no. I am not going with this freak anywhere.' She went through every self defense technique she's ever known and none had any affect on the man.

"Let go of her hand NOW!" They heard a deep voice say from behind them.

Akari felt her heart beat faster at the voice, but pushed it away as just being scared. They turn around to see an outline of a two men. One with spiky hair and the other with long hair in a low ponytail.

**AN: I bet you guys can guess who the two guys are. :D whoever guesses right gets cyber cookies. **

**Any way I have a link to the outfits both Akari and Itachi wore on the train and when they got off, on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm back from the dead...sike not really  
Just found my way out from underneath all projects and last minute essays assigned to me. Well yea heres the sixth chapter.**

**Third Person POV:**

Akari knew that she was no match for this man. Even if she could fight back for a while, he would have the upper hand. She was tired and physically smaller, while he was about two times her size. She then heard a voice demand the man let her go. As soon as she heard that voice, Akari felt relief run through her. She was going to be ok. She took a few deep breaths to calm down before trying to pull her hand out of the man's grasp. Sadly, he had an iron grip on her wrist, and she knew she would end up getting a bruise. She just wondered who was next to him.

"And who are you to tell me that, huh? Her father?" The man started to laugh insanely, as if he just cracked the world's funniest joke. At his laugh, she felt a shiver run down her spine. She took advantage of his laughter, and with one strong pull she was able to get away from him. She instantly ran toward Itachi, and he grabbed her and pushed her behind him a little.

"Look buddy, your obviously at a disadvantage, and we don't want any trouble, so it'd be best if you left or let us go." The man standing next to Itachi said.

The drunkard seemed to consider this, before getting on his bike and riding away, all the while cursing at Itachi. Itachi, then turned toward Akari, and sighed.

"You missed your train again, didn't you?"

"Well, actually...yea I missed it." She said rubbing the back of her neck in an embarrassed way.

"Why cant you just get on a train with out casuing any trouble. You're like a child."

"Well excuse me for trying to help you out in the first place."

"You're excused."

"Why you.."

The man standing next to Itachi decided to speak up at that moment. " Sorry to interrupt your lovers' quarrel, but its getting dark and I need to go back home."

Akari jumped a little, having been to engrossed in her heated argument, she didn't remember him being here. "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Akari Misora. Its a pleasure to meet you..."

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Say, how do you and the ice-cube over there know each other any way?" Akari asked throwing a look of curiosity toward Itachi, who just ignored it.

"We met each other and the rest of our friends during our first year of high school, and we've kept in touch." Kisame said.

Akari silently looked him over. He was so pale, he could pass for being blue, and he had three lines tattooed under his eyes. His over all appearance reminded her of a shark.

"Anyway, Itachi told me he needed a bus to take him to London, so I found him one. I'm sure you could get a ticket as well. The only problem is that it leaves tomorrow at five in the morning. Its about eleven thirty or twelve right now." Kisame said, half speaking to himself.

"Thank you, but what do we do until then?" Akari asked.

"Well, I wish I could help you out there, but its really late and I left Kasumi alone with her nanny, so I have to go quickly."

Itachi then spoke. " Thank you for everything, but you should go. We can find a motel or something to rest in until then."

Kisame seemed to hesitate before turning to leave.

"Alright, call me when you reach London ."

Itachi just nodded while Akari waved as he walked farther and farther away.

"So, now what?" Akari asked turning to Itachi.

"Hn. We walk until we find a cheap motel."

"Alright. Lets go!"

They walked for about an hour and a half, because they couldn't find a single place that had a vacancy. As they were walking, Akari kept shooting glances at Itachi from the corner of her eye, while trying to figure out how to say what was on her mind.

"If you have something to say, please say it. Your constant glances are a tad bit unnerving."

"I just wanted to say thank you for earlier. If you weren't there, I don't know what would have happened."

"Its fine. I couldn't just do nothing. Anybody in my position would have done the same."

"No. Some people aren't as kind." Akari said while flinching at a bad memory.

Itachi noticed the action, but before he could ask Akari had spotted a run down motel. Without even looking at the name, he knew it wasn't just a motel, but a brothel. He was going to tell Akari, but she was already talking to the receptionist. He sighed, before walking over to her side, and unconsciously stepped in front of Akari to stop the man's lecherous looks.

"How much for a room, mister?" She asked the man quickly.

"That depends. Are you getting it by day, or by the hour?"

"By day please." Itachi quickly interrupted knowing this guy could get the wrong idea if they said hour.

"Hey why pay extra? I mean its already about one or one thirty, and you'll save money if you get it by the hour. Also we dont need much time do we?"

The way she had phrased her words caused the man to get the wrong idea, and he winked at Itachi. Itachi just sighed and paid the man, and waited for him to give them the keys to their room. After handing the keys to Akari, who was already on her way to the rooms, Itachi noticed that the man was staring at her back, with eyes full of lust. Itachi then leaned in closer to the man and motioned for him to do the same.

"So, what do you think she rates?" He asked the man in a whisper.

" Oh. She's a good catch. She has a great body too." The man whispered back, thinking Itachi was serious.

Itachi then dropped some cash on the man's desk before leaning in again and whispering softly.

"Oh really? Then, please stop looking at her or you might get in a bit of trouble."

The man just nodded to frightened to speak. Itachi then straightened and walked to where Akari was waiting with her eyebrow slightly raised in silent question. Itachi just shook his head, telling her it wasn't important. Akari looked like she wanted to say something, but then thought better of it. She then opened the door to their room and imediately ran to the bathroom to wash up and get as clean as possible. When she came out, Itachi was just lying on the bed with his laptop out. She looked around the room, and took in everything.

"You know, its really late you should get some sleep." She advised, noticing some dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Hn" She just rolled her eyes at his answer before getting on the other bed located on the opposite side of the room. She hugged her knees to her self, and got comfortable before opening her mouth to say something.

"I know Karate. Actually I'm a brown belt." Itachi just looked at her somewhat amused.

"Ok? Thats great."

"I'm just saying, you know, so you dont get any ideas." Itachi had gotten up to use the bathroom, before facing her, after hearing what she said.

"Are you implying that I'd take advantage of you."

"No, I'm just warning you in case you think about it."

"I don't want to take advantage of you!"

"I never said you did! I'm just saying you wouldn't be able to! Besides, it doesn't matter. I already have a one and only. His name is Kabuto, and he promised to marry me one day."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter to me because I have someone too!"

"REALLY! What's she like? Is she quiet like you or is she loud and fun?" Akari questioned, excitedly.

Itachi sighed again before admitting that he HAD somebody, and that she was now with his cousin. Akari just looked at him, shocked at the information.

"Did you love her?" She asked after a moment of silence. There was a pause before he answered.

"...no. She and my cousin, and best friend were in love, but she was arranged to marry me, so I broke it off and got a large amount of unwanted publicity."

"Who are you?"

" You know that really rich business man, Fugaku Uchiha?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't? He was the big shot CEO, before he died."

"Yeah. I'm his son."

"...ARE YOU SERIOUS? It was your mom who tried to kill herself?... Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it that way."

"Its fine. She's the reason why our company has no good standing anymore."

"What are you talking about. She was in love, and her husband just died. Ofcourse, she'd feel depressed."

"Love?" He scoffed lightly , "There is no such thing, and if there is, then its useless."

"What ever Uchiha...Wait Uchiha. Where have I heard that name before?...Oh right Mari told me. Hey did you know any Obito Uchiha when you were younger?"

"He was my cousin on my mom's side. How do you know about him?"

"My friend, Mari's boyfriend used to be friends with him. Maybe you've heard of him. His name is Kakashi and he's the head of a small company like you."

"Kakashi Hatake?"

She nodded. "Yup, that's him."

He used to go to my highschool. He was a senior, when I was a freshmen. "

"Oh speaking of Mari. She's probably so worried and wondering why I didn't call her yet...Mannn there goes my chance at hot chocolate with mini marshmallows." She pouted after mumbling to herself.

"Well its too late to call her right now, so I'll call her tomorrow first thing in the morning." She then felt Itachi's incredulous stare on her.

She blushed before getting under the covers and shouting a good night, before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Itachi just looked at her, not noticing how his eyes softened at the sight of her curled under the comforter. He shook his head to clear his head and followed her lead and fell asleep a short time later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~About Three Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"POLICE! RUN! THE POLICE ARE HERE!"

And thats how they woke up the next morning. When they got up and ran to the door, they saw the manager yelling and directing people out of the building. They were soon pushed out from their room and Itachi saw old men and young men with women of all types hanging off of them, barely clothed. He looked over at Akari to see if she'd noticed, but she was too confused at to what was going on, and why they were evacuating. They soon reached the basement of the motel, which had a back exit, that they left through.

"Jeez, I wonder what that was about? Do you know?" Akari questioned, while slightly out of breath from all the hustling.

"Hn. I don't know either." Itachi lied, preferring she didn't know the truth.

Akari was silent for a while as they walked to the bus stop, since it was already about five, and the bus was waiting. When they got on the bus, they noticed that there was only an elderly couple on board. They took seats in the back, with Akari next to the window. As the bus began to leave, Akari started to hum something. She had gotten her Ipod and sketch book out, so she wouldn't get bored.

_Take a chance That's the only way_

_People may all say "It's just a fancy dream"_

_No one can gets on my way_

_To seek what is for sure_

_To touch what is for real_

_ To__ reach what is for good_

_That's how I face my destination_

_One fate I must accept What's to pay to make a new legend?_

_Through the night, a day'll be dawning on the road to Grand Slam_

_To seek what is for sure_

_To touch what is for real_

_ To__ reach what is for good_

_That's how I face my destination_

_To find what is for sure_

_What a grace to get me going._

_To feel the life so real_

_Thats the road to bring me higher_

Akari kept glancing at him, and Itachi was starting to get unnerved.

"Is there a problem? You keep looking over." He finally asked.

"Hmm. No, just hold on a second." She said, still too engrossed in what ever she was creating.

After a minute, she held up her sketchpad to show him a charcoal drawing of him, when he was staring off into space. She had added crows in the backround, and changed the setting to make it seem like the wind was gently blowing his hair away from his face. Itachi was at a loss for words. She had managed to capture his expression perfectly. She was looking at him expectantly, wanting to know what he thought of it.

"That's amazing." She looked shocked at the sincere complement, but then responded with a bright smile.

The bus had reached another bus stop where more people boarded it. It was now about ten, and both Akari and Itachi were still tired from the lack of sleep. Akari decided to call Mari, before taking a nap, so she wouldn't be worried. She knew that she would lectured for everything, but it was now or never. She gulped before dialing Mari's number.

'This isn't gonna go well'

**AN: Well there it is. Sorry again for the long wait. If you go to my deviant page, you can see some drawings for this story. Please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Again sorry for the late update. Final exams have been finished for a while now, but I've had no motivation to write. (In other words, I got lazy) And then my dad decided to cancel our internet and take away my laptop along with my ipod. (Hes EVIL) Basically Im in Prison T_T. At the moment Im at the library. (supposed to be studying)  
Anyway sorry and here's Chapter 7.**

**Third Person POV:**

After about three or four rings, Mari picked up the phone. As she was dialing and the phone was ringing, Akari was thinking about what to say and what excuses to give. She finally settled on telling her the truth about how she met Itachi on a train, and how everything was his fault.

"Hello, Mari speaking."

"Hey Mari, before you yell at me for not calling, just let me explain. It was not my fault at all."

She then proceeded to tell Mari about how she got off the train to see where Itachi was while it was stopping, and then couldn't catch it. And how she was brought to another station and how the world seemed against her as she missed that train too. She even told Mari about the drunk guy and how Itachi and his friend helped her out, and how they were now on a bus. After finishing her tale, she heard Mari sigh deeply and speak in a half amused, half weary voice.

"I honestly don't know what to say. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The whole thing just overwhelmed me, so I'm pretty tired."

"Alright, just call me when you next can."

"Sure. I asked the next stop to hold my luggage there, so when I get there I can pick it up. My aunt and uncle live near the station, so I might stay with them for a day or two."

"Alright, I'll talk to you more then. Byee."

"Bye."

After calling Mari, Akari decided to call her aunt and uncle and let them know she would be dropping in. She hung up the phone and started to stare out the window, not noticing her eyes slowly closing. Before she knew it, she was asleep. Itachi on the other hand was reading a book, when he felt something fall on his shoulder. He looked over to find out that Akari had fallen asleep, and was now using him as a pillow. His hand reached out slightly to push back some hair that had slipped away from her loose braid. Before he could actually touch her hair, he went completely still, and quickly tried to compose himself. After a while he had gotten control of his emotions, but he was still stiff. It was going to be a long ride for him. Since he couldn't read his book now, he decided to just let his thoughts wander.

He thought about his father's odd and sudden death, about his younger brother and the gap between them, and he thought about his mother. His poor mother who after the death of his father seemed to hide herself from everybody and become almost zombie like. The last time he saw her was before he set off, when she had jumped from her balcony. If he hadn't pulled her back in time, she would be gone as well. The worst part was that for some reason the paparazzi was stalking their home, so they had caught every second on camera for the whole world to see. He had ignored her after that, trying his hardest to drown himself in work. His relationship with his brother wasn't much better. He knew that Sasuke would need some guidance, some advice on what to do with himself, but he couldn't allow himself to reach out to him. He basically pushed everyone away, because he didn't know how to feel. Was he supposed to be hurting? If so, why didn't he feel anything. At least he was numb before he met her. Akari seemed to somehow bring back the old him. The one from before his father became CEO, before he was told how to live. Her optimistic outlook made him lower his guard and struggle to regain control over his actions. Why, he didn't understand.

About half an hour later, the bus started to slow down and make odd noises. Finally the bus came to a stop and and an announcement came from the driver. Apparently the bus had a flat tire and wouldn't be moving anytime soon. He rolled his eyes once before nudging Akari awake.

"Hey you. Wake up. The bus has a flat tire." He spoke softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the rest of the sleepiness out of her eyes. As she became more aware of her sorroundings, she noticed how close their faces had gotten and quickly pulled her head away, looking like a tomato. Itachi, after a moment of composing himself, gave a slight cough and spoke with a tinge of red on his cheeks that could barely be seen.

"The bus has a flat and it'll probably be a while for them to take care of it. It'd be faster if we walk to the station. It's supposed to be about a fifteen minute walk."

"Oh. Alright, we'll do that." Akari seemed to think for a moment, before straightening up quickly. "Hey, you should come with me to my uncle's place for the night."

"No it's okay, really. I'll just help you get your stuff from the station and then be on my way, and you can go wherever you want to." 'And my life can finally go back to being normal.' Itachi added in his thoughts.

"No seriously, I'm sure they'd love to meet you. And besides, it'll be late and you'll have to eventually find a place to stay, so you should just come with me, spend the night, and then you can leave in the morning. Also I heard my close friend was doing a project for my uncle, so he and his fiance will probably be there, so you'll have people to talk to. And you don't have to worry about room, because that house has been in our family for ages. It's like an old mansion from the Victorian era. My uncle and aunt live their along their kids and grand kids. I also think my other uncle lives there with his fiance, but I'm not sure. Its a big house so it can hold a lot of people." She took a breath and was about to continue babbling, before Itachi spoke.

"If I agree, will you stop talking?" Akari nodded quicly. "Fine."

"Oh, You'll love it there. I missed them sooo much. You know, I always said I'd visit, but never got around to it, so this is the best idea ever!"

Itachi felt the ends of his mouth pulling upward as he listened to her ramble on about her family. He should have been annoyed, like he was when the girls at banquet parties tried to talk to him, but instead felt amusement and warmth spread through him as he listened to her happy chatter. She didn't seem to have any worries or let anything push her down. Atleast that's what he thought before the previous night, when that dark curtain of sadness and anger covered her eyes, as she claimed not everyone was as kind as him. He was brought back to the present when he heard her ask him a question.

" Have you ever done karaoke?"

Itachi sighed, 'what kind of question is this?' "No, I can not say I have."

"Oh, Your going to love it my uncle's then." Itachi was beging to feel just a little bit unnerved by the whole notion.

They reached the station in about fifteen minutes like Itachi had said, and were able to pick up her luggage and find a taxi with few issues. At first Akari had asked Itachi to stay with the taxi and her stuff while she changed in to something more appropriate to meet her family. She came out wearing a simple but cute white sundress. Akari gave directions to the driver, and then started sketching ideas for her next project in her sketchbook. Itachi, on the other hand amused himself with a novel.

They soon came to a large iron gate that opened for them to pass, and drove up a u-shaped driveway to stop in front of a huge mansion that looked more like a castle from the Victorian era. Akari was already opening the door, and the car hadn't even come to a complete stop. Itachi just rolled his eyes, while trying to hide his amusement. They got out of the car, and paid the taxi man, before going to the door. Akari raised her hand to knock, when she felt the door open and felt her breath be sucked out of her. She awkwardly tapped her uncle on the back, before he let her go. Her uncle was no small man by any means, but he also wasn't overweight. He stood at a proud six feet and three inches, with broad shoulders that gave way to large hands. He looked like someone official that you didn't want to mess with, which was only emphasized by his Caesar cut black hair and striking dark amethyst eyes. He use to be the head of her grandfather's old money fortune, and used it to start a small business, which worked out tremendously well.

"Akari, you've grown so much! How many times did I ask you to visit?" He then noticed Itachi. "Never mind that, who's he?" Her uncle, Ashford, asked while glaring at Itachi. He was really protective of Akari and his youngest daughter. He only had one daughter out of eight kids, so it was understandable. Akari, while her parents were getting their divorce, had practically lived here with her cousins. She hadn't realized how much she missed this place, until just now.

"This is my friend, Itachi. He helped me get here after I got myself in some trouble, but we can talk about that later, Where's everyone else?" After Akari mentioned that Itachi had helped her out, her uncle' personality turned around completely, and put on his nicest business smile.

"Oh. My name is Ash Misora. Please to meet you Itachi. I thank you on behalf of my brother for taking care of his daughter." Her uncle said as he put his hand out to shake.

"Thank you Mr. Misora, for letting me intrude on your home." Itachi slightly bowed his head as he shook his hand.

As they were walking through the long corridor towards what looked like the living room.

"Uncle Ash, where is everyone?"

"Right, they're in the foyer. Natalie gave everyone quite a scare before you came."

"What! What happened? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, just a false alarm. You know she's pregnant right?"

"WHAT! I had no idea. How far along is she? How's Jake taking it?" Uncle Ash was quiet for a while, before speaking in a much lower voice.

"Jake, well Jake has been in a coma for the last six months. She's seven months pregnant."

Akari's face had gone white, but before she could question it anymore she was tackled by twenty different people at the same time.

"Akari! You finally came to visit. And look at this, you brought a man home you sly minx." Akari's aunt Mercy said, while squeezing her cheeks.

She gave Itachi a once over, before leaning over to whisper, rather loudly, in Akari's ear. "You did pretty good with this one, unlike that other one with the glasses."

Before Akari could deny, she leaned over and hugged a shocked and slightly red-faced Itachi. "You can call me Aunt Mercy."

Akari quickly tried to clear things up, but by that time everyone was pulling her in different directions. She was pulled away by all her female cousins and questioned on how she found someone as hot as Itachi. Itachi, on the other hand, went with Akari's male cousins. The younger ones tried to play with him, while the older ones questioned him and threatened him about hurting Akari. Like Akari's uncle, most of her male cousins were overprotective. Of course, after they were finished issuing death threats, they invited Itachi to go along to play tennis, to which Itachi politely refuse, claiming he was tired and instead instigated a conversation about the stock market. Akari having overheard them talking, made a weird face, not understanding a single word they said. She finally freed herself from the throng of people when she saw who came down the stairs and to the door of the living room.

"DEI-DEI!" She yelled before launching herself at the man.

**AN: And that was my lame attempt at a cliffhanger. Though more than half of you know who it is. *sigh* Oh well thats all for now. See Ya!**


End file.
